Casino Night All In: Dwight and Angela
by DinkenFlicka
Summary: Angela slaps Dwight after he kisses her triumphantly. But where did it all start, and why did she smile that smile as she walked away...


Casino Night – All In

Dinken Flicka

21May2006

Dwight's hand pressed against his face, the pain of Angela's swift slap still fresh as the croupier pushed the pile of chips towards him after his victorious roll of his point eight. Happy that he had suppressed his multiple martial arts instincts to respond automatically to the attack, he watched Angela stamp away in her black heels, the simple but elegant black sheath of her dress doing nothing to hide the siren-call sway of her hips, her hair sweeping angrily back and forth across her back in cascade of blonde.

He smiled in spite of himself, remembering the mix of stunned pleasure and fury on her face as he pulled her to him and kissed her in his victory. It had been worth it, although he was sure to pay for it later. The feeling of her taut body leaning into and then yanking away from him reminded him of what he liked about his own wild animal.

Angela was not the forgiving type, oh no, but that was just one of the many traits he found endearing about his tightly coiled ice-maiden. He would surely be made to pay penance for this later. In fact he was counting on it.

Glancing around the faces of the craps table, he grinned triumphantly, reaching down to pull the pile of chips towards him, the luck of the Schrutes was surely with him tonight. He hadn't even had to use any the tricks his father had taught him about how to gain advantage in games of chance. Dwight turned to the first camera crew that he spied, and smiled for their camera.

Angela felt and heard the force of her heels staccatoing down on the concrete floor of the warehouse, cheeks flushing as she stormed away from that evil craps table and her secret boyfriend. She felt like a hussy in the tight black dress she had worn for him, the black heels just a bit too tall to be respectable. The things she did for him. The things she did to him. How could he? How DARE he kiss her in public? She shook her head, still feeling the rush of pleasure at his forceful clinch and kiss. NO. She wasn't going to let him off the hook, he knew the rules:

No public displays of affection.

No unbusiness-like conduct at The Office.

All interactions will be restricted to business affairs only while at The Office.

No discussion of off-hours activities at The Office or with other employees.

No Cookie without permission.

Ending up at another gambling table, she glared at Creed as she noticed him stealing chips from another player. Her breathing still coming fast she willed herself calm, and checked her hair with her finger tips, smoothing non-existent fly-aways down. Her eyes flashed and focused on the vile gambling going on. If it weren't for Dwight's urging she would have avoided the whole sinful night. As Creed distracted another player and scooped up more chips into his suit cuff, she contemplated telling Dwight about his intransigence. He would surely be furious, and when he was taken over by his keen sense of fiery righteousness, Dwight shown bright and heroic in Angela's eyes. Her man, her noble Schrute.

There was a commotion over at a poker table where that hussy Pam and Jim were setting, and Angela frowned. It was disgraceful how they flirted and toyed with each other. So shameless, so obvious. Not like her and Dwight, not at all. She glanced back at her man, rolling again at the craps table and her frown softened. No, they didn't flirt and toy inappropriately at work, but after leaving The Office it was an entirely different matter. She smiled a secret satisfied smile and her thoughts drifted back to how they first realized how perfect they were for each other almost six months ago…

"Toby, I cannot say this enough. Jim is a disturbance to this office, and cannot be tolerated any longer. And YES, I do want to file another grievance with the main office!" Dwight's eyes daring Toby to deny this fact, he slapped down yet another typed and copied in triplicate on #20 premium bond Dunder-Miflen watermarked eggshell-white stock complaint form.

"Dwight, I understand how upset you are, and I WILL file these with the main office, don't you be concerned about that. Now maybe you should take a break and get a soda or something?" Toby, infuriatingly calm as always, took the form and slid it into a folder sitting on his desk.

"This will get sent to the main office then, just like the others?" Dwight challenged him.

"Yes, Dwight, just like the others, now please, go get a drink and cool off." Toby waved Dwight away, and turned to the folder, with a small smile on his face. Dwight was just one of his many HR challenges at The Office, but compared to Michael, he was easy to handle.

Dwight stamped away towards the break room and vending machines, feeling like he had done at least a small something to stop the insidious pranks and harassment that Jim constantly subjected him to.

Head down, he pushed through the doors into the break room, and failed to see Angela just then walking towards the door with a can of Orange Soda.

The door practically slapped the soda can away from Angela and hit the wall with a thunk, then rebounded to the ground and sprayed up a syrupy sweet rain of Orange refreshment onto Angela's low skirt and turtleneck sweater.

"NO!" Angela yelled and stared down at her skirt now splattered with soda. She looked up furiously at Dwight who was just letting go of the break room door.

"Oh, Angela, I'm sorry, dammit, let me get something to take care of that…" Dwight flustered pushed past her and pulled down several paper towels from the dispenser on the wall. Walking back under her stern crystal-clear gaze, he felt suddenly unworthy.

"Don't you swear at me, Dwight Schrute! What are you going to do about this! Why were you barging through that door without looking?" Angela felt her self swell with all her pent up frustration at this job, and her disappointment with the other people who worked her, and glared down at Dwight as he stooped to try to dab at her skirt with the paper towels he had trailing from his hands.

"Uh, Angela, I'm sorry, I was just having this INFURIATING discussion with Toby, no matter how many complaints I file, the main office just doesn't seem to listen, and the state of this office is just INTOLERABLE…" He blurted out, as she slapped his hands away from her skirt and her person.

Angela, her face hot from her anger, looked into Dwight's eyes, and the words INFURIATING and INTOLERABLE echoed in her mind. He had been filing complaints also? Her gaze grew keener, and she suddenly saw Dwight in a different light. He was a kindred spirit in detesting this office and all its pranks and slackers. He was fighting against insolence and impropriety just like she was.

She pulled the paper towels from his hands impatiently, "STOP, let me".

Dwight looked up at Angela, observed her flushed and lovely face, and noticed how beautiful and perfect her blonde hair was, haloed by the fluorescent lights behind her, woven into a circular braid on her head. The Schrute family prized Nordic locks, and Angela, standing in the break room, patting the orange soda from her dress suddenly reminded Dwight of the family storybook's blonde-haired princess Greta, who beheaded the wolf of Ghemeish in the second saga of Gargoroth.

Angela sighed, exasperated, "NO, this is ruined, I'll have to go home and change now…", she looked at Dwight still gazing up at her and saw herself reflected in his eyes; his blue, clear, noble and persecuted eyes.

"Princess Greta…" Dwight whispered.

"What? What did you call me?" Angela stopped trying to wipe the mess from her clothes and looked intensely at him, somehow even more off balance as she recognized a look of wonder in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful; I don't know why I didn't see it before…" Dwight intoned, not realizing that she had asked him a question.

"DWIGHT SHRUTE, you get up right this minute and stop this." Angela commanded him.

Dwight stood up and her eyes followed him as he straightened above her. He was so tall, and he had been fighting against this disrespectful crew all this time, on his own.

"You really should be more careful, you know…" Angela said in a slightly less stern voice. His eyes still held hers, and she felt a forbidden thrill run through her as she recognized that look, hunger mixed with awe. He thought she was beautiful.

"Yes Angela, you're right. I'm so sorry" Dwight looked like he was almost ready to bow to her. And somehow that thrilled her even more. Was he her knight? Was he the one she had been waiting for, the noble sir that would cast down these heathens, these fools at The Office who so tasked her.

"Go get my coat from my desk Dwight, I can't be seen like this, and I have to go home to change now." She ordered him. She loved the way he immediately swung to the task and marched out of the break room and to her desk to retrieve her coat. He had a forceful stride when properly motivated she noticed. A small secret smile stole across her face, and she decided that she would see how true a knight Dwight could be commanded to be.

"Here, Angela, I'm so sorry, is there anything else I can do?" Dwight asked as he offered up the tribute of her coat.

"YES Dwight, there is…" Angela smiled at him, and a sudden glorious plan for the rest of the day unfolded within her mind, "YES there definitely is, Mr. Schrute." She took her coat from him, and their hands brushed against each other, causing them both to glance away, embarrassed by the sudden contact.

"Oh all the Schrutes are well endowed. It runs in the family, Angela, we think it has something to do with all the beets we consume." Dwight said matter-of-factly as he stretched his arms towards her as she leaned on the bed next to him, now only wearing her white satin full-length slip and camisole, the orange splattered clothes discard into the dirty clothes hamper.

Angela had gasped as he disrobed when she realized the size of the package bulging under his tight-white underwear. No wonder he was so confident, despite all the cajoling and ribbing he got at The Office from that no-account Jim and his flirty accomplice Pam.

She grabbed one of his wrists and snapped a plush lined cuff around it quickly, yanking it up tight to one side of the headboard. "NO, you'll have to restrain yourself, Mr. Schrute, or I will." She deftly snared and cuffed his other wrist over his head and stood away from the bed so she could look him appraisingly up and down.

"You certainly are a surprise, noble Mr. Schrute." Angela smile at him, a look of avarice and lust overtaking her normally controlled expression, as the sins of the flesh and all their variations leapt to the forefront of her immediate desires.

Dwight tested the bindings on his wrists, knowing that with his keen martial arts skills he could easily break them, and smiled as Angela let first one strap and then the other fall from her shoulders, sending a silken white slide of material slithering to the ground. He gasped. She was perfect, high proud breasts gleaming in the subdued light of her apartment/condo, pale skin the color of cream, curved hips and lean taut stomach, legs long and delicious, poised just so at the end of the bed for him to admire.

"Angela" he gasped "you are so BEAUTIFUL".

"QUIET Mr. Schrute", Angela reached across him to the bedside lamp, her erect nipples tracing his naked chest and making him shiver with intense desire. "YOU will be quiet and respectful in the presence of your Princess Greta…" her face inches from his, warm breath caressing his face, she snapped the light off and pressed herself onto him, lips locking to his, his princess, his Angela.

This fan fiction is for those who don't realize how perfect Angela and Dwight are for each other and the lovely reality and joy of people finding each other, regardless of who they are and what you think of them…

Regards,

Dinken Flicka


End file.
